


we do what we/you want

by janahjean



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Loki is a Good Bro, Loki-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 10:16:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3974371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janahjean/pseuds/janahjean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Situation where bucky have to dress as captain america and loki have to be one or the other avengers</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. we do what we want

Coz we do what we want

"Gotham is not safe!" Bucky announce as he went inside loki's and thor's bedroom without permission. He casually toss thor's mjolnir near loki's head when it gets in the way with his mission to reach loki.

Bucky have this scratch. He thinks that people havent seen enough of goodness that is captain america and so he would ocassionally go out as captain america and would pet babies and hold dogs and help police cross the street.

"Dudeeee." Loki who was prone in bed blow a strand of hair off his eyes and throw a glare in the direction where bucky is, he doesnt care even if his eyes are still out of focus. 

"Its five am even f-odin didnt wake up til 6!" He snarl. Loki just as casual, push mjolnir out of the bed and bury his head in his pillow.

Bucky who was hoping to get a rise out of loki by surprising him with his captain america get up pouted and sat by the edge of the bed.

On second thought, loki open his eyes again and study bucky. On a normal day, bucky didnt bother to brush his hair or evn shave. He might also not take a bath but even loki stood up his ground and scold him about taking a bath. Today, he was both clean shaven and his hair is tied in a tidy pony tail. Which is wow.

Bucky have a shit eating grin as he latch into loki's weakness. "I bet captain america would look good poise at the park."

Loki who have been trying to appease his conscience by sending lots and lots of pictures of captain america to agent coulson anonymously for almost killing the mortal purred "when do we start?"

Later that day, the people at central park did a double take as they caught the black widow squelling in delight while piggy back riding one intense captain america.

.....

 

In another time 

Bucky glare at loki backup with his winter soldier thousand yards aura. Loki pale a bit before he smile. His evil trademark smile. Bucky's hackles stood up.

"It's your turn!" Bucky insisted.

Loki shook his head "rock paper scissor, chitauri, coulson."

Loki didnt even have to fake his pleasure as his magic blast knock barnes into a wall. The two had teleported to an abandon town and is now practicing their attack. He was dress in his black green and gold regalia (thor 1 style) and was experimenting with ruffles around his neck as he stride towards bucky.

Bucky dress as captain america slowly stand up. He dust his knees. He roll his head. Loki secretly fret that upon closer inspection bucky doesnt look like captain america because of his stubble and his warpaint.

"Youre beep beep dead!" Bucky threaten.

The two had early on recognize and agree that practicing in the gym inside the tower although is comfy doesnt have the actual grit that is on the real world and had been practicing on different landscape now. 

They also were practical, they acknowledge that as former villains they could not show their mugshot without causing a riot and so hence one of them have to dress as the avengers. The world was so used to seeing the avengers fighting one villain and another, this fight might not even worth the newsreel. A definite win-win.

"Language, cap" 

.....

 

And one time...

Thor was giggling. The tied bank robbers gape at him. Captain america had enough discipline to not break in character as he continue exaggerating and pontificating truth justice and honour to the captive crowd of bank tellers,robbers and customers alike.

"I dont sound like that at all right thor?." The real captain america cut in. Loki and bucky whip their head and see steve frowning at them. The frown that somehow had the backing of the entire u.s.a.

"Well this is really getting awkward."loki who was disguise as thor thought when an awkward silence followed next. He glance at bucky who still havent recovered gaping at steve.  
"Yep really awkward." 

Thor was tight-lipped as he stare at loki. 

Loki face-palmed. Thank god he was a genius because...

"You caught us! Curse you avengers for wrecking our plan to steal from the robbers their ill gotten loots!" Loki had a flair of being a very very good actor if needed and so he shove bucky aside and do something for once beside giggling thruout their time in beating the crap out of the robbers earlier.

Loki slowly shifted and change his wardrobe. He also included thoughtfully bucky with the ward robe change. Judging from the scream of the mortals, he and barnes still caught an intimidating figure.

Loki mentally told himself to cut his cake ratio when he feel a tightness on his waist. He resisted an urge to scratch his nape. Seriously why did he allow his hair to get that long anyway during his attack by chitauri a few years back? And okey why did he thought he look cool on this getup a few years back? Curse his youth!

Thor blink and blink yet again to see his brother looking exactly like he did a few years back. It was not a fond memory. 

Bucky meanwhile was irritated that loki had him muzzled and blinded with his visor. He could keep quiet darn it and he know how to follow loki's lead so why the muzzle?

"Meet your doom!" With that warning loki telegraph his action so obvious thor was too dumbfounded to move when he got poke in the stomach with the tip if loki's spectre.

Thor got a "what is wrong wit yah look?" From loki. A bulb flickered to life in thor's brain and he clutch his stomach in delay.

Captain america fortunately caught with whats goin on a lot faster after all didnt he punch hitler like a 100x? And putting his fist up in an old boxing posture he challenge bucky to a fisticuff.

Later...

"And the worst oscar performance goes to whom?" Clint muse watching the four boys do battle outside the bank. Natasha, iron man and himself were at the rooftop looking down.

"Im goin in." Iron man announce as he activate his face mask. "Jarvis set the repulsor blast to tickle level.'

"And thats why love is for children."


	2. we do what you want

We do what you want

Loki who was in a reading marathon in fantasy novel was really displease when tony catch up to him one morning for a favor. 

"I have enough of seeing that imbecile's face to last me a lifetime and now you want me to wear his face too???." He declare shutting his novel with a very authoritive snap.

"Come on loki." Tony roll his eyes. He tried not to look affected "All you have to do is dress impressive which u already are, act sassy which u already are and everything will be fine."

Loki look confuse. "Are we talking about the same person here?" 

"Hardy har har."

So it was a very very great day for peppah when tony had dated her in paris at the eiffel tower no least while loki disguise as tony stark manage a press conference with the rest of the avengers.

\-------

"Theres no Beep way that i beep will beep beep join the cap for a beep beep exercise!" Bucky barnes screamed at clint even though it was natasha who asked him for a favor. After all mama barnes teach him how to treat a lady properly.

Clint was busy wiping the highly accurate spittle to reply. Natasha folded her arms and answer,"barnes are you goin to ruined cap's reputation?"

Taken aback bucky tilt his head in one side and look at natasha. "What do u mean?"

"I mean picture captain in the prime of his life doing his exercises and have people resenting him for having a perfect bod. That narrow tunnel vision will go away if we add people beside him to distract the focus."

Several days later...  
Steve was blushing up to his neck as he lead a home video exercises on tv with several men behind him that wear captain america suits "dvd-exclusive" only. The music was naturally "turn down for what!"

Loki was laughing hard when they saw it on the avenger tower especially when coulson mournfully explain they cant photoshopped steve blush and if they photoshopped the disguise bucky in captain american costume who was frowning (and was on captains left on vid) and photoshopped it into a smile, bucky look like an evil sadistic captain america, will burn babies for shit and giigles ll instead of the frowning murderous version.

Sam and clint bumped fist when they spotted themselve on steve rogers's right respectively in the vid. Clint wearing a captain america suit still have his bows on the vid.

Tony was sulking as he tried again to declare that he was suppose to be in that video darnit.

Natasha snap and said people dont want to see a midget version of captain america.

Tony left the room crying. Natasha bit her lips and excuse herself to chase after tony.

\------

Banner was surprise that bucky and loki were docile when the team approach them for a photoshoot in the remote beautiful scene in nowhere. After all the two were still complaining 30 days after that stint with the press conference and exercise vid.

Steve rogers and thor were once again not present leaving the mantle for bucky and loki to take over.

Loki disguise as thor was catching and throwing mjolnir as he watch the current photo session that involves natasha and captain america. 

Bucky as captain america was good copying his best friend as he even laugh-laugh!!!! at one of the crews joke.

So of course tony have to ruined it by remarking that this is the best day ever for the avengers. After which anplatoon of hydra shows up.

What was remarkable bruce reflected later on is on how loki and even bucky didnt seemed to lost characters as bucky began to bark commands like captain freaking amuricaaa and loki somehow can summon lightning using the fake mjolnir as they battle the enemies.

Meanwhile...

Thor who was in london with his gurlfriend picked mjolnir only to get a shock (pun intended) of his life as the spell break down and now he is holding a branch.

"Lokiiiiiiii!!!"

Fin


End file.
